The Avatar of Hell
by landofthekwt
Summary: Drabbles about Naraku Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.I do not profit from these fanfictions
1. A Business Decision

Title: A Business Decision

Author: :landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre :Darkfic

Universe:Canon

Pairing: Naraku, Kagura

Warning: Character Death; Spoiler for Chapter 371

Summary: Naraku contemplates the death of Kagura.

Disclaimer: RT and several corporations own Inuyasha. This is not for profit

Word Count:246

Naraku stared at the red pulsing object in his hand. This was the end. . Of all his incarnations Kagura was the most like him. She was the first created from his body. All of scheming and conniving had been done with her. Somehow he had come to think of her as his daughter..He had been lenient with her even though she had tried to kill him . When he had his night of weakness, she took shards and tried to escape. .She spent part of her time visiting Sesshoumaru and the other half plotting with Kohaku whom she had just allowed to escape.. He could always depend on her to betray him. As result he used her to lure the Inutachi to the stone oni and set Mouryoumaru free. Now , her usefulness was at end. At least she was given the satisfaction of seeing Hakudoushi killed before her. And he was going to grant her fondest wish.

Kagura was startled when Naraku appeared suddenly in front of her holding her heart.

He smirked at her and said, " It would seem that Hakudoushi. has dued.". " He was a fool

to think that he could replace me.'

It suddenly dawned on her that Naraku knew everything and always had. It was all over for her.

Kagura knew she was finished., she was just waiting for the death sentence.

"Kagura, I have decided to set you free." With those words Naraku returned her heart to Kagura's

body .


	2. Your Empty Walls

Title: Your empty Walls

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Naraku/ Kanna

Universe: Future Canon

Genre: Songfic

Word Count: 1166

Warning: None Week 139 Empty Theme

Summary: Naraku is called before the judges of the dead to judge his soul.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or make any profit from this songfic. Inuyasha et al belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the various corporate entities who title to the rights to him . "Your Empty Walls" lyrics belong to Serj Tankian and its rightful owners and I make no claim to ownership of said lyrics nor will I profit from the song in any way.. Lyrics are marked in Italiics.

_Your empty walls..._

_Your empty walls..._

_Pretentious attention_

_Dismissive apprehension_

_Don't waste your time, on coffins today_

_When we decline, from the confines of our mind_

_Don't waste your time, on coffins today_

The avatar of hell was finally called before the 10 kings for the judgment of his soul. He strode

arrogantly into the chamber. The incarnation of the underworld stood before King Enma and

did not bow. Why should he? He had succeeded in obtaining the highest power of anyone in

in Japan, the Jewel of Four Souls. Did he not kill more than people than anyone in Japanese history? Did his birth not simply arise because of necessity to balance the purification of the jewel by Kikyou? Had he not cleared away the roving bands of samurai and feudal lords and

their vassals making the way clear for Tokugawa era uniting Japan under one banner? Who

were these judges that they should judge him? If Kagome had not purified his soul, he and the

jewel would have found a way to return.

_Don't you see their bodies burning?_

_Desolate and full of yearning_

_Dying of anticipation_

_Choking from intoxication_

The charges were read. The judges were given a vision of what Naraku had unleashed. They saw a whole region overrun by rats simply to bring Kikyou out of hiding. Birds that drank human blood were unleashed on the countryside simply to allow Naraku passage to Inuyasha's father's grave. Thousands of demons were concentrated in the sacred mountain simply to allow Naraku to discard his human heart and kill Kikyou. Those same demons were unleashed when Naraku was done with them. and in their rage they destroyed most of the villages in that region.

_Don't you see their bodies burning?_

_Desolate and full of yearning_

_Dying of anticipation_

_Choking _from intoxication

An entire village of demon slayers was killed simply to obtain one shard of the sacred jewel. Whole clans of wolf demons were killed as a lure to bring Kouga to that site. Souls were stolen simply to provide fodder for the wind sorcereress's dance of death.

_I want you_

_To be_

_Left behind those empty walls_

_Taunt you_

_to see_

_From behind those empty walls_

They would have to confine Naraku. They could never release him until the end of time. Otherwise, they would face a menace which could destroy Japan. If he were ever to escape, he would recreate the cycle of violence of which the jewel was so proud.

Those empty walls

When we decline, from the confines of our mind

Don't waste your time, on coffins today

They could never again be lured in by the prospect of the perfection of the jewel. The jewel was something that should never have been forged. Now that it had disappeared , they must never allow it to return.

_Don't you see their bodies burning?_

_Desolate and full of yearning_

_Dying of anticipation_

_Choking from intoxication_

To allow him to escape would vitiate the sacrifice of a Sango who crawled out of her grave to avenge her village. It would spit in the face of a Kohaku, who was forced to kill his own father and kin and grievously harm his own sister on more than one occasion. Kohnku's actions made Sango want to kill Kohaku from doing evil and kill herself as a penance. Kohaku who killed humans to protect Naraku's baby Kohaku who assisted Hakudoushi in releasing the demon rats and who assisted. him in the experiments which created Mouryoumaru.

_Don't you see their bodies burning?_

_Desolate and full of yearning_

_Dying of anticipation_

_Choking from intoxication_

To allow him to escape would mock the priestess who having been fatally wounded by Naraku, killed her own lover and died simply to prevent the jewel from falling into evil hands and stop the fighting over the jewel. It was be a slap in the face to priestess whose lonely fight brought her back from death in order to cast Naraku and the jewel from this world. I t would besmirch her death where she used her last strength to place a light inside of Naraku.

_I want you_

_To be_

_Left behind those empty walls_

_Taunt you_

_To see_

_From behind those empty walls_

_Want you to be_

_Left behind those empty walls_

_Taunt you_

_to see_

_From behind those empty walls_

_From behind those empty walls_

_From behind those empty walls_

_The walls_

_From behind those _empty walls

They must find a guardian who would not fail. Who could hold Naraku fast until the end of time. The guardian must be someone who was not vulnerable to Naraku's vile. The prison must a place from which Naraku could never escape.

_I loved you_

_yesterday, before_

_you killed my family_

Naraku's curse destroyed two generations of Miroku's family and almost detroyed him.

_Don't you see their bodies burning?_

_Desolate and full of yearning_

_Dying of anticipation_

_Choking from intoxication_

Naraku's actions destroyed all of Sango and Kohaku's friends and family so that they were sole of survivors of their town..

_Don't you see their bodies burning?_

_Desolate and full of yearning_

_Dying of anticipation_

_Choking from intoxication_

Naraku had Kikyou kill Inuyasha. He had tricked Sango into attacking Inuyasha with her Hiraikotsu and betraying Inuyasaha by stealing the Tetsusaiga. Later, he had Kagome attempt to kill Inuyasha with arrows and had Inuyasha lose his mind and injure Kagome.

_I want you_

_To be_

_Left behind those empty walls_

_Taunt you_

_To see_

_From behind those empty walls_

_Want you to be, left behind those empty walls_

_Taunt you_

_To see_

_From behind those empty walls_

_From behind those empty walls_

_From behind those empty walls_

_From behind those empty walls_

_Those walls..._

_Those walls_...

In the end the judges devised a punishment fitting for Naraku and one from which he would never escape. Naraku waited for his sentence. He was to be confined within an unbreakable prison from which there was no hope of escape.

The guardian was to one who was loyal to Naraku to the end, but whom Naraku had betrayed and destroyed.

The guardian entered the room where he was to be confined. It was little girl dressed in white with no expression and holding a mirror.

He had never thought to see Kanna again. The little girl of his own flesh. His own incarnation.His own daughter whom he had forced to kill herself. Who knew she had a soul?

Silently, the little girl raised the mirror so that Naraku could his own reflection one last time.He saw the face of evil, the face of despair, the face of unrequited love, the face of death.

With that his soul was sucked into the mirror. The sisters had justice at last. Kanna would stand guard until the end of time.and Naraku would be imprisoned forever behind those empty walls.


	3. His True Wish

Title: His true wish

Author: landofthekwt

Genre:Darkfic

Pairing: Onigumo/Kikyo Inuyasha/Kikyo

Rating:PG-13

Universe:Canon

Word Count:306

Warning: Implied Character Death Spoiler for Chapter 546 Naraku's Wish

Summary Onigumo contemplates taking possession of the jewel and Kkyou two thing which he

ought not have.

A/N This piece occurred to me when I read Sunset Miko's Like a Dog to Bone. because it involves the desire of one man for a woman who belongs to another. I thank her for the inspiration and dedicate this drabble to her.

Disclaimer. Inuyasha belongs to RT and the corporations which hold rights to him.

.

The moment he saw her, he knew he had to have her. She was so different. from him. She was

taking care of him, a criminal, out of the goodness of her heart; whereas he had permanently injured by his own acts of murder and mayhem. She was beautiful while he was horribly disfigured.

And yet he wanted her.

She was good and pure. He wanted to corrupt her.

She was the purifier of the Shikon no Tama.. He wanted to pollute the jewel for his own evil

purposes.

She was in love with a worthless hanyou; He would her kill the half demon by her own hand.

And yet at present he was unable to carry out his goal of seizing Kkyou and jewel because

he could not move from the spot where he had been laid . He began to think of a plan. In the course of protecting the Jewel, Kkyou had killed many demons. She had become the object

of hatred of all youkai who desired the Jewel . Perhaps if he called upon these demons to

assist him, he could obtain his desired end.

But what could he offer them? All he had was a human body which was burned beyond recognition and his human heart which was evil and corrupt.

He had noticed that many demons had been slipping through Kkyou's defenses because her powers had weakened due to her affection for that abomination. Somehow he must find a way to contact them.

If this plan out the way he desired, he would have his heart's desire. In any event he must at the

very least he would have Kkyou. He loved her and it was his wish to have her. To carry his desire he would do anything even if it killed him.


	4. Playing With Dolls

Title: Playing with Dolls

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: MA

Genre: Humor(?)

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Naraku/Sesshoumaru

Word Count: 275

Warning: Offensive language and insinuations Inuyasha Captions

Summary: Naraku plays with dolls

Kagura stared hard at Kanna's mirror.

"What is he doing?"

"He is preparing a new form of demon puppet to surprise Inuyasha and his friends. They will not suspect an attack from Sesshoumaru."

Kagura began to laugh. What she saw was unbelievable. The Avatar of Hell was marching a doll which resembled Lord Sesshoumaru complete with faux mokomoko-sama from one end of his dining table to the other. Every so often the doll would stop and utter inane phrases which Narakau no doubt thought were funny.

"Make This Sesshoumaru your bitch, Lord Naraku."

"Absorb This Sesshoumaru , Lord Narkau."

" Do This Sesshoumaru in the ass, Lord Naraku."

"Die, Inuyasha"

"No half-breed will ever possess the Tetsuaiga."

"You will soon be rust on my blade, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, you and I are simply not in the same class."

"You dirty half breed."

"You are not a full demon. You are still a half breed. I will show you your place."

"Oh, Lord Naraku, my master, you fulfill this Sesshoumrau."

In the end Naraku always ended these sessions by throwing the doll on the ground and doing a victory dance on the demon puppet. Kagura could not contain herself any more. She knew that she risked Naraku's wrath, but she could not help it. Soon she was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. Finally, she stopped when she saw Naraku standing over her.

"What in the world is so funny, Kagura?"

Between breaths, Kagura gasped " You. Playing. Dolls"

Naraku stared at the demon puppet resembling Sesshoumaru .

"For your information, this is not a doll. It is an action figure complete with ten different action phrases and an anatomically correct body with eight working orifices.


	5. No More Mr Nice Guy

Title: No more Mr. Nice Guy

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Darkfic

Pairing: None

Universe: Canon

Word Count:226

Warning:None Originally intended for Inuyasha Fanfic Nice Guy Theme, but my computer was not fixed in time.

Summary: Naraku thinks about his life

As Naraku begin to disintegrate he pondered how unappreciated he really was.

Why did Inuyasha and his friends hate him so. It was Kikyou that had killed Inuyasha. Kikyou could have saved herself simply by wishing on the Jewel. He had put the Jewel back. It was Inuyasha who actually stole it. Hadn't he given Miroku, his father, and grandfather a terrible weapon? Didn't he save the lives of Sango and Kohaku? Twice, he offered the entire group eternal life. He had offered Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha the chance to join with him. Did he not assemble the jewel that Kagome had broken.? Did he not provide them a method to secure the last jewel shard. Hadn't he killed Kagura, Hakudoshi and Princess Abi who had been enemies of Inuyasha and his friends.

In the end Kagome had taken away the one thing that he had ever wished for: the heart of Kikyou by saving her soul. Then she had nerve to snark at him because the Jewel could not grant him his wish.

He would get her for her rude behavior. She could spend eternity as a replacement for Midiriko fighting inside of the jewel. That was the wish of the Jewel which would take effect on his death.

In your face, bitch. See you in hell. No more Mr. Nice Guy Higurashi Kagome.


	6. Rebel Without a Clue

Title: Rebel Without a Clue

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Introspection

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 207

Rating: G

Warning: Character Death. Spoiler for Chapter 480 Issekiwa Rebel Theme

Summary: Kanna faces her death.

This morning she had felt Kagura touch her face. Kagura was free.

Now she was dying. Both arms were gone. Her eye was gouged. Everywhere the mirror monster was hit she was cut. Yet Naraku told her to fight.

Byukua mocked her because she walked to her death without a thought. But someday he would know how she felt.

Inuyasha told her the fight was over. She knew that the fight was not over until Naraku told her it was.

Kagome told her that she was free. She knew that she was not free so long as she was part of Naraku.

She did not want to die. Naraku ordered to die because had been born to die for him and take his enemies with her in her death..

She shattered into an infinite number of shards. Naraku felt nothing for her because he thought she felt nothing. He only regretted that she had not killed anyone.

Kagome knew otherwise.. Kanna had not wanted to die She was only to defy Naraku by dying and imparting her last thought to .Kagome. " The light will kill Naraku."

With those words the part of Naraku that had been Kanna died. Kanna returned to the void and was free at last.


	7. Keeping Your Enemies Closer

Title: Keeping your enemies closer

Author: landofthekwt

Universe:Canon

Rating: G

Prompt 5 :Paranoia

Warning: None Inu kaiden Prompt 5:Paranoia

Summary: A Naraku bitch session

The evidence of his failure was every where. The wind was blowing the feathers and cranes around making it difficult for him to get any work done. Over there was the pot that Joromaru and Kagaromaru had crawled out of and cut his head off. They were not missed when Inuyasha pulverized them. What was it with Goshinki? He had served Sesshoumaru when he had been revived to make his sword.

He had stepped on a piece of glass this morning. What he wouldn't give to have Kanna back. Her mirror really helped watch all those who were out to get him. Using Byakua 's eyeball to spy was just creepy. In the end she had failed. Couldn't she have taken one of his enemies with her when she blew herself up. Byakua reported that a sliver of glass was missing. Obvious evidence of her disloyalty.

In the end they were all disloyal. He was happy to see Hakudoshi go. He had saved the little bastard so many times. It had been so satisfying to see the look on the little brats face when he was sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel. The weasel knew that he had been found out when the barrier was withdrawn and he saw the hell wasps flying away.

The most disloyal and yet the most fun to take down had been Baby and Moryoumaru. They had actually thought that they had won. They never realized that they were just pawns sent to absorb

youkai that could later be made a part of his body. Their treachery had served him well in the end when he absorbed them. Better to keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

His biggest disappointment had been Kagura. He had been most fond of her. He had always known of her treachery. Yet he had pardoned her again and again. In the end he had granted her wish and allowed her to return to the elements. She had spent entirely too much time batting her eyelashes at Sesshoumaru.

Speaking of persons that batted their eyes at Sesshoumaru. Byakua stopped and talked to the tai-youkai whenever they met. One does not fraternize with the enemy. In the end Byakua would die for him like they all did.

He sighed. He gave and gave to all of his children and in end they had betrayed him and died for their betrayal. Even though they were formed from his body, they were not his " true" children. They were just a bunch of ungrateful bastards..


	8. If wishes were second chances

Title: If wishes were second chances

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Cat-tastrophe

Word Count:455

Pairing:None

Rating: G

Universe: Canon

Warning: None Inuyasha Week 164 Demon in Disguise

Summary: Buyo lures Kagome to the Well at the direction of the Jewel

A/N This idea comes from vexatively's icon "Naraku's Reincarnation" and is dedicated to Vex.

I hope you have a happy birthday on November 21. This is sort of birthday fic for you.

The plastic jewel waved maddingly in front of his face as his mistress held the bauble tantalizingly just out of reach. While the feline swatted merrily at the key chain Kagome chatted with her grandfather about her birthday present. She seemed so disappointed at the kappa's foot which she disperagingly offered to the chubby cat. The cat took the prize and ran back to its mistress bed. After chewing contentedly on her new chew toy he succumbed to a cat nap.

"It is time. Time to arise. Time for a second chance"

The cat heard the voice in its head. Slowly, a consciousness began to reemerge within that small feline brain. He began to remember. A girl who took everything from him. A wish that he could never have. A Jewel that could bring him ultimate power. All of it was lying in front of him.

.He had a second chance. The soul that had been Kikyou was inside that woman. The sacred Jewel which had awoken him was hidden within the body of his mistress. All he had to do was to wish and it all would come true.

" Wake the boy. He will try to feed you. When he does run to the bottom of the well."

He wanted to stay by the girl, but he could not disobey the will of the Jewel. It had created him and given him consciousness. He was powerless to resist.

"It is essential to lure the girl to the well. Only then can we return to a time when we can trap the girl in the Jewel. She will be mine for eternity."

He wanted to resist. But only if the girl was returned to the Sengoku Jidai would have another chance at obtaining what he wished for. The heart of Kikyou. In this time the Jewel and Kikyou's soul were forever trapped within that body.

And so he carried out the will of the Jewel. The plan went just as the Shikon had predicted. The boy tried to feed him. When he did he escaped into the bottom of the well house. The boy called for his sister to assist. When she reached the well, the Jewel awoke the centipede which carried her back through time.

He had hoped to go with her but she had dropped him when the centipede grabbed her. As the blue light began to fade so did his consciousness. The jewel had awoken his consciousness from its reincarnated state in order to use him again. Once the Jewel left the modern conscious mind reverted to its feline state.

His last thought as his mind faded was a wish that he could Kikyou just one more time. All he wanted was a second chance.


	9. Taken by the Wind

Title: Taken by the Wind

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: MA

Prompt: Licking Witch by mariapolitos68 Inuyasha Captions Week 19

Word Count: 675

Genre: yuri

Warning: yuri Spoiler for Chapter 283

Summary Slight Divergence from the end of Chapter 283.

Kagome stared wildly around the room. The old priest who had told them about Kikyou was present. Kagura was standing in one corner of the room. A woman holding a baby was directly in front of her. The woman seemed almost to be a zombie.

Kagome was tied up and sprawled on the floor. Words were coming from woman's direction and yet her mouth was not moving. Nothing made sense to her. If the priest was here, then his information about Kikyou had to be a lie. It was all a ruse to get her here, but why.

Finally, Kagura spoke. "The priest is dead. I have been manipulating him with the dance of the dead. Soon you and your friends will be exactly like them"

With that she cut the head off the old priest. Stuffing fell out in all directions. Kagome had seen this too many times. The man was merely a puppet. It was a trick to get Inuyasha to run after Kikyou. It had worked. She was helpless and alone with Kagura. Miroku and Sango were going to killed by the warriors in the courtyard.

Fear gripped her Kagura approached her and put her hand on Kagome's chin forcing. She pulled Kagome's face toward her and licked it. The taste was salty and inviting. The little wench was just begging to taken.

Kagura had to have more. Soon the woman would no more than the priest, no more than the princess, no more Kohaku. She wanted more and she would have it. The girl would scream for her. Soon she would begging her If she resisted she would bleed.

Kagura pulled Kagome into a sitting position and kissed her full on the lips. Kagome screamed and tried to pull away. She had never been kissed. She would never have dreamed that Kagura would be kissing her.

"Please stop. I do not want to do this."

"Little girl, you think you are too good for me, too pure for me. But I will make you want me, scream for me. If you resist you will become like the priest, like the princess, like Kohaku, a zombie with no will of your own. I could take you then without resistence, but it would not be

the same. I might as well make love to a corpse. I am tired of your airs. You are no purer, no better than I am. If you were created by Naraku and he held your heart in your hand, you might realize why I am the way I am."

"Can't we talk about this? I always wanted my first time to be with someone I love. Instead, you want to take just to punish me for my purity. You should be afraid of me. I have nearly purified Naraku. I purified your winds. I could purify you if you try to rape me."

"Aren't you're the little bitch. I see why Inuyasha went off after Kikyou. He is not going to save you. Naraku is going to use you just like he uses Kohaku. You should just sit back and enjoy your last few minutes of freedom. At least you will not die a virgin."

The woman finally spoke.

"Kagura, she is not for you. Release her bonds and put me in her arms. We have nothing to fear from her. She is going nowhere. Inuyasha is not coming for her. Since Kikyou died she is only one who can see the jewel shards. She will willingly help us once I take control of her soul. If you interfere with her I will have to tell Naraku about it."

Kagura angrily cut the bonds with her fan. Naraku never let her do anything.

The woman stepped forward and placed the baby in Kagome's arms. Kagome's heart was frozen with fear. The baby seemed to be reaching directly into her heart. Maybe she should have Kagura up on her offer. Nothing could be worse than the feelings the baby may here feel.


	10. St Kagewaki

Title: St. Kagewaki

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Love the Villain (Inuyasha Fanfic Week 179)

Word Count: 703

Genre: Perversions of History

Universe: Canon

Warning: None

Summary: What was Naraku doing while he was at Hitomi castle?

Hitomi Kagewaki burst onto the pages of history with auspicious beginning. He killed a demon which had possessed his father. The demon slayer who had come to slay the spider demon were all given proper burials. He took all the blame on himself. If only he had seen through the disguise earlier they would still be alive.

The servants noticed that in the days following the dispatch of the last demon slayer and his advisor, Naraku his behavior began to change. The new lord ordered that the rice levy was ended. The rice paddies which he owned directly were divided between the peasants who had previously farmed the land for him.

His vassals were forbidden to conscript any of the peasants to fight in the war. They were forbidden to employ samurai or to war on any other vassals within his domain. The samurai in his service were released to find other lords. Any vassal who attempted to oppose the new rules mysteriously vanished. There were rumors of demon sightings near these castles. The pious said that the kami were punishing these vassals by sending demons to kill those who would oppose the lord.

The Ikko Ikki slowly began to infiltrate the domain. It was rumored that the lord provided the arms from the Portugese to seize the castles of vassals who refused to follow Lord Hitomi's rule. Peasants from other vassals began to swell the freed castles until they resembled cities. Lord Hitomi recognized their rule. They in turn lent support to him against reluctant vassals.

The Lord became known for his generosity. There were special days when people could line up outside of Hitomi castle to receive money from the Lord for their needs. The vassals were expected to reciprocate. If they did not the Ikko Ikki would occupy their lands and redistribute their wealth among the peasants.

Hitomi Castle itself became a center of trade and culture. All races and religions were tolerated here. It was one of the few places in Japan where one could find peace. Religious order of every ilk built shrines, temple and churches here. Scholars were brought in and schools flourished. In the market places of Hitomi Castle one could find good from all over the world. Lord Hitomi encouraged enterprising persons to take what the Europeans were offering and make it Japanese.

The mightiest lords of Japan, the Takeda, the Uesegi, the Date, the Hojo, the Mori, the Shimazu, and Otamo all trembled at the thought of Lord Hitomi's revolution spreading to their lands They all knew what a small base the samurai and ruling classes represented. If this continued Japan would be free of its feudal lords in a matter of years

One day it all vanished. Hitomi Castle disappeared without a trace. Not one man, women or child who had been in the castle on that day was ever seen again. It was as if a great hand had come and lifted the castle off the face of the earth. All of Japan was stunned.

Then a mysterious thing began to happen The Ikko Ikki claimed that Lord Hitomi must have become a Buddha and been transported with his castle to Nirvana. The Shinto priests claimed that Lord Hitomi must have ascended and become one of the kami. Francis Xavier send word to the Pope to hurry the beatification of Lord Hitomi. Surely, he was martyred in the service of the Lord. The slaying of the demon would suffice for his miracle. A Japanese saint of Hitomi's status and reputation would help with conversions.

The lords of Japan did not care what happened to him. He was gone and not coming back. They would never be threatened by his revolution. Prayers were said in every temple, church and shrine in every castle in Japan thanking every deity they knew that Lord Hitomi was dead.

The Ikko Ikki established a temple on the spot where Hitomi castle had stood. Shinto shrines were established nearby. Once Lord Hitomi was declared a saint pilgrims from all over Japan traveled to the site where Lord Hitomi had ascended into heaven. Christian, Shinto and Buddhist all lived together on that site. They might not agree about the nature of god, but they all agreed that Hitomi Kagewaki was truly a saint.


	11. The Joke's on You

Title: The Joke's On You

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Prompt: Joke (Inuyasha Fan Fic Week 181)

Word Count:465

Universe: Canon

Warning: Bodily functions, phalluses, Naraku's tongue down Kikyou's throat

Summary: A Prankster is on the loose.

Kaede raced to open her screen. It was third time that she had heard knocking on the door to her hut. Each time no one was there. This time she had just missed the culprit. She could still hear "Ku Ku Ku" coming from behind one of the huts. Who could be cruel to play such a joke on an old woman?

Her eyes lit upon the members of the Inutachi, Sango was screaming at Miroku who had his hand stuck to her butt. Miroku might need medical attention later. Shippou was running around her hut being chased by one of his own snakes.

The sight caused her to laugh. When she came back into her house she found Inuyasha asleep in a corner holding onto one of the giant phalluses which were carried in the parades through the village instead of Tessaiga.

Just then Kagome came into the crying. After much sympathy was offered to her. she sobbed to Kaede that someone had replaced her sacred jewel shards with plastic jewel shard ring which she ordinarily carried around with her She continued to sob as she related that when she had gone to visit Goshinboku, she found her roll of toilet paper which had been in her backpack wrapped around its branches.

In another part of Mushashi the Sesstachi were just waking up. Jaken was lying on heap on the ground with Ah Un's saddle on top of him. The saddle appeared to have been loosened deliberately.

Rin was crying after wetting herself. When Rin was asked later about the incident all she could remember was that she had awoken with her hand in a bowl of warm water and the feeling that she had wet herself in her sleep.

Sesshoumaru roused himself to help his companions. Instead, he found himself on the ground. It appeared that someone had tied his mokomoko-sama around his ankles.

Back at his castle Naraku was very proud of his outing. He had pranked each and every one of his enemies. He even had Tessaiga and Kagome's jewel shards in the mix. What a haul.

He was most proud of the trick he played on Kikyou. Pretending to be Inuyasha, Kikyou had allowed him to kiss her. It was only when he had his tongue down her clay throat that he revealed himself. He had barely avoided purification, but the look on her face had been worth it.

He called for Kanna to bring her mirror. It would be a great end to his day if he could watch his enemies struggling with his mischievous doings.

He stared at the mirror. No matter how time he shook it or banged it against the table he always saw the same message in the mirror.

"Reply hazy ask again later."


	12. Go Fish

Title: Go Fish

Author: landofthekwt

Rating M

Universe: Crossover LOTR/Inuyasha

Pairing: Naraku/Sauron A Giftfic for Madmiko

Warning: Tentacles may hazardous to your mental health.

Summary: Sauron and Narakau play a game of Go Fish as Therapy.

A scream was heard in one of the ovens on lowest level of Naraka where two beings were playing Go Fish as part of their therapy to change their karma. The lidless eye cackled at the floating head. who responded with a ku ku ku. They had been betting on which person being baked in the oven for eternity would scream first. As Sauron explained it when someone is pain everybody wins.

They had been playing for an eternity but neither seemed to making any progress. Just when Sauron thought he was winning Naraku would call out the cards that he was saving. Once he had even caught him looking a little girl in a white dress behind. He thought that he caught the flash of a mirror, but when he looked back it was gone.

Fortunately, he could always recall the cards to his hand by simply changing one of the cards so that it matched the cards in Naraku's hand. It would not be so bad if Naraku did not say " ku ku ku everytime he took any of Saurons' s cards. Sometimes he thought Naraku must have mental powers. Maybe it was the demon head floating over Naraku's head that triggered his suspicions.

" What are we playing for anyway for anyway"

Naraku pulled out a keychain with a plastic jewel and the words " Sunset Shrine" emblazoned on it. Sauron shook his head.

" Could I interest you in a ring?"

Naraku looked through the selection, but decided that he did not need to be controlled at the moment.

" I notice that you are missing your ring finger."

" I was just flashing Isuldur the "We're number 1 "sign, he just took it wrong."

" I hear he came to bad end. Didn't we pass his head frozen in ice on the way in."

" If he just let me keep my ring , he would not have died."

" A lot of people who wear your rings disappear, don't they"

" That is why our no refunds policy is so easily enforceable."

"Did you ever have a boss?"

"Yes, there was this Morgoth fellow. I was his lieutenant. He told me that if I just would betray the Maiar that I could have the east half of the continent for collecting on overdue library fines In the end he overreached by destroying most of Middle Earth and the Valar destroyed everything we had built up. It was all about him. " My Silmarils" " My Crown" When did he ever think about me. He was so obsessed with genetic engineering that he could did not care about getting to know the elves, men and dwarves. I mean the Balrogs burn everything including all of your own troops, the Trolls are disgusting with the the snot coming out of their noses. I liked the elves. Why did he have to create the orcs? I mean have you ever cleaned up after an orc. They will eat anything. Leave a troop without food for a week and you end up with one fat orc. I was so happy when Morgoth was thrown into the void. It allowed me to grow. You should have seen me. I dominated two ages. If I do to over again, I would have declared open season on hobbits. For little fellows they caused me no end of trouble. I hear that their livers taste good with fava beans and a light chianti."

Suddenly, Naraku yelled " The eagles are coming, the eagles are coming"

Sauron dove under the table, trembling in fear.

" Man, never say that. I have nightmares where the eagles come and eat my liver every night then it regrows in the morning. I have been in therapy here in Naraka in my fear of eagles session. King Enma claims I am doing better"

" How did you end up here anyway? You are not from this universe."

" When I turned into a big black cloud, the wind from the West blew me here. I was told that I would have to stay here until my karma changed. Botan is helping me with Advanced Karma. Eventually, I will accept everything about myself and they will let me go in a few billion years. Why are you here?"

" I was created from Naraka. This place seems so much like home. The frozen wastes of the first eight Naraka, the burning fires of the other eight Naraka. It is so great to be here."

" You mean I get punished and you get to go home. How fair is that?'

" You are not being punished. You merely have to stay here until your karma changes."

" You never did tell me about your boss."

" My boss was a jewel."

" A jewel"

" A jewel that screwed you over no matter what you wished for. I did all the work after that idiot girl broke the jewel. I was clever. I was urbane. I never killed any of my opponents who were not already dead. In the end the stupid jewel would not grant my wish and allowed me to die hoping that she would fight me for eternity. Not much better prospect than playing " Go Fish" with you for eternity. I kept killing the woman I loved over and over again. That is why I am in therapy to help me deal with the need to kill the women I love. I have made some progress. Now I only kill women who are annoying bitches who lord it over me because I am in love with them."

" And how does that differ from your experience with Kikyou"

"Now I kill them when they beg me to relieve their pain"

" So it is a mercy killing."

" Of course."

" Would you like to see some naked pictures of Kikyou?"

The Avatar of Hell looked around and accepted the oblong device. There were no naked pictures of Kikyou. He threw the device back at Sauron who was doubled up in laughter and pointing to his eye. Naraku looked at himself in Kanna's mirror. There was a black circle around his eye. It almost looked like Kanna was smiling, but she was so expressionless who could tell.

" I always dreamed of having sex with Kikyou, but I killed her. I dreamed of having sex with her clay body, but then I killed her again"

" Don't you sense a pattern here."

" Not that I can think of."

" At least you got to think of sex. I tried to put the moves on Galadriel when I was trying to sell her a ring, but Celeborn caught me and slapped me silly."

" You haven't lived until you have tentacle sex."

" What is tentacle sex?"

" It is where you stick your tentacles into your incarnations orifices."

" So was it satisfying?"

"It was hard to tell Kagura seemed to get off on it, but then she was just afraid that I would crush her heart. I could never tell about Kanna. Byakua was too enthusiastic about it for my taste. Another game we would play was one of the incarnations would cut off my head and I would take their penis in my mouth. They always told me that I gave good head."

Sauron winced. This fellow was more perverted than he had ever dreamed of being.

" How did you end up as a lidless eye?"

" My body was tied up with the ring so that when the ring was cut off, my beautiful body was destroyed. I had to recreate my form in order to order people around. Most people simply laugh at an eye. It was only people who I had enslaved with the rings and people I could control with the Palantir that followed my bidding I used them to control everyone else."

" I know what you mean about bodies. I started out as a spider who possessed a dying human. To gain power I had to continually absorb youkai. I recreated my body numerous times until I was finally killed. Even then the Jewel recreated me so that I could fight Kagome forever."

" You have to show me how to do that sometime. It is no fun being a lidless eye. No dates. No walks in the park. No moonlight strolls, No sex."

" I am not sure you would want to an amalgam of youkai that you absorbed. Every month you have a period when you fall apart and you have to absorb all over again. On the outside I looked like a handsome lord, but the woman I loved would not give me the time of day."

" I could have been someone. I had Gondor in the palm of my hand. Who knew that those horsey boys would come thundering down from the north and those ghosts would come up from the south. You cannot rely on your subordinates. Saruman could not even beat a ragtag group of horse boys. I was not sorry to see him go. I wasted so much time on him. Then my lieutenant stands around explaining how to defeat him. The rest of my worthless allies run away from a bunch of ghosts. Why are oliphants afraid of ghosts?"

"At least your subordinates never betrayed you. In the end all of my subordinates who I considered like my children because they came out of my body all betrayed me. I simply had to kill them. The only one who was with me in the end was Byakua. Have you ever seen him? Sesshoumaru and Jakotsu looked more manly that he did. I am taking therapy for being stabbed in the back by your incarnations."

" Bummer man."

" Ain't it the truth?"

" Fish, Fish got any 4's ?"

Naraku stared at the 4 fours in his hand. His therapist had told him that lying was good therapy for him. It cleansed him of the truth that he had to live with.

" Go Fish"


	13. What Not to Wear

Title: What not to Wear

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Secret (Inuyasha Themes Week 2)

Word Count:470

Universe: Canon

Warning: None

Summary: Byakua and Naraku offer their fashion insights on the Inutachi and Sesshoumaru

A/N My apologies to Stacy and Clinton of "What not to Wear"

Byakua floated on his paper crane over the camp of the Inutachi. He could never watch Inuyasha's party. They simply did not understand how to dress. The priestess was dressed as a whore in a little girl's outfit. It must be part of a role-playing sex game she took part in with the hanyou. So unbecoming for a person of her standing. The other girl sometimes dressed like an old woman who had no color sense or fashion sense at all. Sometimes, she did dress in that yummy black and red armor, but not enough for his taste. At least it showed that she was a woman without showing skin like that harlot priestess did. The men were just as bad. The hanyou was unkempt and smelled like a dead rat. Red was simply not his color. The monk should dump his habit and show off that cute butt of his. Then he would really have women wanting to bear his children.

He sighed. If only he could be watching Lord Sesshoumaru. That yummy stud muffin was certainly a piece of eye candy. From top of his finely coifed head to his dainty boots he was simply marvelous. His hair shown silver in the sun. He was always immaculately and stylishly dressed. Just the right color of makeup which matched his stripes and set off his eyes. He knew just the right colors to accessorize his white clothes. They were always pristine. Never a wrinkle. Even after the toughest fights he always looked well dressed. He always loved it when Sesshoumaru attacked him on sight. The perfect circle of the Meidou. The crack of the whip. The green of the dokassou. It had such a fun game for them. He would tease Lord Sesshoumaru,staying just out of reach until the daiyoukai would lash out at him. Near death experiences thrilled him and whetted his appetite for another look at that gorgeous hunk of demon known as Lord Sesshoumaru.

Naraku glared at the image of Byakua in Kanna's mirror "Is he dreaming of Sesshoumaru again? Doesn't he see what a fashion hound he is? I mean look at him. No one has worn boas since the late Heian period. And that eye liner. Did the Inu no Taisho spawn a boy or a girl? What is it with his obi being tied in a pretty bow? Nothing manly about him at all. Who wears all white these days? Doesn't he know that no one wears white after Oban? Even his armor is affectation. Just for show. Probably wears it because he thinks that brings out the amber in his eyes. What was I thinking when I wanted to absorb him? Can you imagine me looking like that?"

Kanna stared blankly back at him. A girl can dream, can't she?


	14. Broken Glass

Title : Broken Glass

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Toy ( Inuyasha Fanfic Week 192)

CU

Word Count:250

Warning: Character Death?

Summary: Was Kanna ever anything but a Toy?

What was wrong with her? Her arm had been chopped off. She had lost an eye. Yet, she stood like a statute staring blankly while Inuyasha destroyed her and her monster.

He had asked her why she was willing to take the punishment. When the Inutaichi begged her to stop, he had mocked her. All she did was continue to order her mirror monster to fight.

He wondered if she was anything more than the monster she had created as reflection of Inuyasha. She had no will. All her actions were directed by Naraku.

Naraku was like a puppeteer pulling her strings. She danced to his tune and would continue to dance until she died. Not a person at all, she was little more than Naraku's plaything.

Was this to be his fate? He might scoff at her, but in the end he was just another toy for Naraku's amusement. Just as Kanna was being destroyed, when his usefulness was ended, he would be discarded also.

In the end he fled. He could not bear to see Kanna destroy herself at Naraku's behest .They had been fools. Didn't they know one such as Kanna could never understand the word "free?" She was void and having finished her usefulness to Naraku would return to the void.

All that remained of her in the end was a broken mirror and a shard in the eye of Kagome. Naraku might mock her final self-immolation, but Kagome knew that even toys have feelings.


	15. Unsatisfactory

Title : Unsatisfactory

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt Naraku (Inuyasha Fan Fic Week 194)

Word Count::536

CU

Warning: Near fatal fall from a cliff

Summary: Naraku reflects on his triumph over Kikyou

He stared into the abyss. This was his moment of triumph. The day he had work for so long had finally arrived. The rest was mop up. She was the only person he had ever feared. The only person who could destroy his soul. The rest could only destroy his body. He had nothing to fear from them. Now that she was gone, he could get on with his life.

No more obsessing about what she was doing all the time. No more waiting for her to spoil his plans. No more watching her in the mirror. No more watching her as she worked in the more planning ways to kill Kikyou to rid of his love and feeling for her. No more Kikyou.

He had recreated himself inside the mountain just for her. For her he had expelled Onigumo from him and buried him beneath the mountain. For her he had separated himself from his heart. He could no longer feel anything for her. It had allowed him to strike her down. Even as she fell into the abyss he felt nothing. Not a shred of sympathy. Not a twinge of guilt. In fact he felt nothing at all

He had expected to feel satisfaction. This was his new body. Instead, she had mocked him until the end. She had not recognized his new body at all. Her body did not bleed. She did not tremble in fear. There was simply a splash when she fell into the miasma. It was if he had snuffed a candle. She had not fired a shot. She just stood there asking stupid questions. No appreciation of what the fact that he had made the new body for her. She deserved her fate.

Where was the satisfaction? The thrill that he had expected. No appreciation of his new body. No recognition of the fact that he had done it for her. Only an understanding that he no longer had a human heart. She had remained arrogant and defiant to the end. No fear. No doubt in her mind or fear in her eyes. Only when she heading toward the miasma did she cry out.

Was it his name she cried? No, in the end she had called for the worthless hanyou. The one who could not protect her fifty years ago and could not protect her now. Something in him stirred. For all bravado it hurt. He wanted her to recognize him as superior. Wanted her to recognize him as the one who killed her. She admitted nothing.

Instead he was left with a dull empty feeling void of all satisfaction. He missed her. That sassy bitch who would never back down to him. An obsession which drove him to madness and beyond. . He had cast out Onigumo from his body so that he could kill her. Now that she was gone, all he had left was the Jewel. It was a small but not adequate consolation.

Somehow he would survive. None of the others could match his new body. Maybe he should have let her live knowing that he had won. Without her it just would not be the same. No one could compare to her.


	16. Absorbed

Title: Absorbed

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Like Water (Inuysash Fan Fic #210)

Word Count:250

Genre; Jello

Characters: Naraiku and Kagura

CU

Warning: Chapter 205

Summary: Naraku threatens to reabsorb Kagura

" Would you like to return to me?"

Kagura shivered as he held his tentacle to her throat. She had been so close to freedom. Now she was moments from death. An unreal death. To have her body flow like water into Naraku. To be reabsorbed by the father who gave her birth. How could she ever have been part of him?

She shuddered at the thought. Whimpering, she begged for another chance. Anything to escape what she saw in the dungeon. Here were all the demons that Naraku ever absorbed. The idea of being like them or worse being one with him appalled and sickened her.

Naraku sneered " There will be no second chance." He already knew what she would betray him, but it amused him to have her think that she could ever escape him. He could feel the revulsion she felt at being one with his flesh. Her disgust thrilled him.

Someday, Kagura would know the price of her freedom, but not today. Today he still needed someone to do the dirty work for him. She might think that she was betraying him, but no matter what she did she would always come back to him.

He had no desire to reabsorb her. Her body would only detract from his perfection. He was well rid of her. When the time came for her to die, she would die horribly. He would enjoy every moment of seeing Kagura get exactly what she wanted. and so richly deserved.


	17. The Good Mother

Title: The Good Mother

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Grudge (Issekiwa #101)

Word Count: 247

Genre: Killer Queen

Warning: Character Deaths

Summary: Naraku mourns for his children

He shed a tear over his collection. A shard of glass. A feather. Part of a sword. A muzzle. A human heart A child's kimono. A rock. A paper crane, All that was left of his children.

He had given birth to so many. Yet this menagerie was all that left of them. It seemed so cruel that ones so young had been taken from him before their time.

No one should have to bury their children. He treasured every one of them. The pain of bringing them into the world had been excruciating as they were torn from his body.

It was the little things that he would always remember. The look on Kagura's face when he returned her heart. Hakudoshi's surprise that he allowed him to be killed. The blank look on Kanna's face as she walked to her death

Even though Akago tried to kill him, he forgave him. All his children were welcome to return to him. He was their mother after all. No matter what they did to him he would always love them. They would never know that a part of him died every time he killed one of them.

He wished that he could hold them in his arms just one more time and show they how much he loved each one of them...They had been part of him and now they were gone. His only hope was that someday they would all be together in his own private hell.


	18. A Wonderful Life

Title: A Wonderful Life

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Rebel (Inuyasha Themes#28)

Word Count: 397

AU

Genre: A Wonderful Life

Pairing: Naraku/Kikyou

Warning: Bad language

Summary: Naraku finds that sometimes it is better not to get what you wish for.

"Naraku you lazy bum. It is 3 in afternoon. Wake the fuck up or I will throw your lazy butt out of the house."

Naraku looked up at her through an alcohol induced haze. " Who in the world are you?"

" I am the stupid woman who lost her heart to you and married you. If I had only listened to my mother I would have married Sesshoumaru, a real prince. No. I had to marry for love and look where it got me. A drunken skirt chasing bum for a husband"

Naraku looked at the very pregnant woman hovering over him. She had Kikyou's voice, but Kaede's looks. It was hard to tell that she was pregnant.

"What happened to the sweet young thing I married?"

" She had to work three jobs and keep house because you spent all of your time in the bar. The only time you have for me was when you knock me up. At least when I need you I know that I can find you over at Miroku's bar flirting with Kagome and Sango. I have told them a million times that they can have you if they want you. They are not that hard up yet. Wait till they have kids and lose their looks."

" We have children?"

"You mean the yakuza, the slut, the little boy who drowns puppies and the little girl who spends all day watching internet porn and reading lolicon."

"Yes, them."

" If you were half a man, you would put your foot down. They don't listen to me because they know that you will let it slide."

"What about the Sacred Jewel?"

" You mean that cheap trinket that Kagome conned you out of our life savings. You can buy a million of them on the internet."

" At least I built you a house."

" We live in my parents basement."

He thought back over his life. Once he had been the most feared person in Japan. Princes and rulers bowed to him. He could have been the King of the World. Wealth. Power Women. But no he had to wish for the heart of Kikyou. Now he was a poor drunken unemployed sot with a fat nagging shrew for a wife. The Sacred Jewel was right. He really did have a wonderful life.


	19. Build It and She Will Come

Title: Build It and She Will Come

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Build (Issekiwa #105)

Genre: Overkill

Word Count:249

Warning: None

Summary: Naraku builds Mt. Hakurei

The heavy set Teamster Demon pulled the cigar out of his mouth as he gawked in amazement at what he saw. United Mine Worker Demons were busily carving out the inside of the sacred mountain. Normally they would not be caught dead on sacred ground.

A scantily clad demoness was entertaining seven undead men A boy and girl were nose to nose staring blankly at each other. A mummified saint was chanting to himself in the corner.

A hanyou dressed as a lord was standing behind a desk pouring over drawings. Behind him was a calendar with dates crossed off and a date circled in red. Above the calendar was a picture of a miko circled and a line drawn through the circle diagonally.

He walked up to the lord and handed him the clipboard. "Sign here. I 've got a million demons for a Lord Hitomi Kagewaki." The man nodded and signed where indicated.

"Kagura show the man where to put the demons. Kanna. take St. Hakushin up to his temple. Kohaku take the Band of Seven out for maneuvers. Visitors will be arriving soon."

As the demon turned to leave with the demoness he turned to the Lord and spoke " I just have to ask. Why would anyone want one million demons?"

The man grinned and showed the man a drawing of himself with bony wings. The Teamster stared at the picture and shrugged. It took all kinds to make a world.


	20. Wise Guys

Title: Wise Guys

Author landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt; Wise (Inuyasha Themes not submitted)

Word Count 212

Genre: The Maltese Falcon

Warning: None

Summary Inuyasha trades the Jewel for Kohaku

:

They were all assembled. The yazuka, the boy drowned puppies, the slut, and the little lolita. Their master was an imposing sight. Why would a lord assemble such a gang of cut throats.

"Why shouldn't I just tell Kohaku to kill you?" asked Naraku

"Because then you will never get the Jewel. If we give the Daiymo Kohaku he will back off his pursuit of all of us."

Kohaku screamed and threw his sickle chain at Inuyasha. " I 'll kill you for that" Inuyasha slipped inside the boy's guard and knocked him out.

Hakudoushi snarled "Master, just let me cut him and he will be begging to give us the Jewel."

Naraku raised his hand " . Kohaku is like my own son."

Inuaysha licked his lips " How about her?" Pointing to Kagura.

Naraku snickered at the suggestion " How are you going to make the daiymo believe that she killed all those men?"

"The boy for the Jewel. Take it or I walk out of here and give you all up to the daiymo."

Naraku looked at Inuyasha and exhaled. Sango would be glad to see her brother again. He was lucky that Naraku was more interested in the Jewel than killing him.


	21. When a Plan Comes Together

Title: When a Plan Comes Together

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Give and Take (Inuyasha Fan Fic #222)

Genre: The Perfect Bait

Word Count: 530

Warning Character Death

Summary: Naraku contemplates the death of an old friend

As the webs fell from the sky Naraku thought how ironic it was that in order to kill Kikyou he must take back his human heart. He had spent so much time and effort at Mount Hakurei ridding himself of the human heart that yearned for Kikyou so that he could kill her. Now he had returned to retrieve his human heart because only within human heart was the malice which would finally kill Kikyou.

All he required was bait. He was such a master of deceit. All of them had fallen for his traps in past. Sesshoumaru had been lured into using a human arm to wield Tessaiga. Kouga lured into accepting a shard in order to gain revenge for his tribe. With Sango Kohaku had always in the past. Miroku's grandfather a woman. The original trap had been to trick Inuyasha and Kikyou by pretending to be the other people. Moryomaru had fallen for one of his oldest tricks. Allowing your opponent to absorb and killing him from it took was knowing your opponent's vulnerability and he was yours.

His latest gambit resulted from Kikyou's attempt to trick him at his own game. He had finally realized that Kikyou intended to purify him and the jewel when he completed the Jewel. An oldie but a goodie. Give your opponent exactly what he wants and then use it to kill him. To think Kikyou would try to kill him with one of his own traps. She deserved to die just for thinking that she could trick him by offering the Jewel to him as bait. He would see that she died a painful death while he taunted her. What was the point of killing someone if they did not know that you had defeated them?

He stared at the village where Kikyou was hiding from him. Nearby he saw a girl and her mother working in the fields. Bait. The webs rained down on the field striking the girl. She lay on ground surrounded by the webs dying. Only a miko could save her. It was the perfect trap for a good-deed-doer like Kikyou. She would know that it was a trap set by him and that she could not touch the webs or she would die. Yet being the goody-two-shoes that she was she would not be able to resist the trap. She would try to save the girl without touching the webs. When she did, she would be infected no matter how she tried to save the girl.

After that Kikyou would be as good as dead, but she could still serve as bait. With any luck Inuyasha would come to try to save be infected. When Kagome invariably followed Inuyasha, she would be caught in the web and lose her ability to purify. Kami,he loved when a plan came together. When all of them caught in the web where he could gloat over them and destroy them at his leisure. The perfect plan and he owed it all to his human heart. If he had known what malicious bastards human were he would never have wasted his time ridding himself of his human heart.


	22. The Boy Who Drowned Puppies

Title The Boy Who Drowned Puppies

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Red (Inuyasha Themes #38)

Word Count 398

Genre Voyuerism

Character Hakudoushi

Warning Reveling in blood and violence

Summoning Hakudoushi likes watching

He lay on the hillside overlooking the travelers struggling to reach of the village of the saint. A shit eating grin spread across his face. He could not help himself. The scene below was just too funny for words.

The people thought that they could escape death by running into the arms of this holy person. Things could not have worked out better Soon Princess Abi would be swimming in blood and Naraku would be one step closer to achieving his goal..

He could relax. His role was observer. He salivated at the thought of the birds sucking the bodies of the human dry of their blood. His body tingled at the mental image. He would have a ring side seat for the slaughter.

Somehow watching people die was so much more satisfying than killing things himself. The killing of priests and demons had actually bored him. With humans he had been forced to look inside their souls

The pious always filled him with disgust. Such hypocrites deserved death for their pretension. None were truly pious as each possessed a darkness in their heart.

The demons were no better. Pretending to be strong. Pretending to be evil. Compared to Naraku they were neither strong nor evil. The worst part was that they just would not shut up after he killed them.

Watching the birds, he could lose himself in the pure joy of killing. No worries about finding a way to reach the shard. No killing priests and demons for Naraku.

This pleasure was reserved for himself. He was determined to savor it. The birds would sweep in rending and tearing as they sucked every last drop of blood from the hapless humans.

As they sucked the human bodies would shrivel and blacken from blood loss. Soon they would no longer be recognizable as human beings. Just husks. He wondered just how long it took a human being to die while its blood was being sucked out.

The screams would be music to his ears. What was the point of killing if the killer did not inflict the maximum amount of pain before the victim died. Where was fun in killing when death came quickly and painlessly?

He noticed Kagura staring at her an evil grin he pointed to the pilgrims "Look Kagura , bird food ."

Kagura shook her head. The boy was one sick puppy.


	23. Loud and Proud

Title Loud and Proud

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Loud (Unsung Heroes)

Souta POV

Pairing Souta/Naraku

Warning Yaoi gay wedding. The genesis of this idea was a misreading of one of Aimee Blue's stories g. This wedding is based on current Japanese law and Shinto religious practice. Naraku is a shape shifting demon in this story who prefers to appear as a man

Summary Souta marries Naraku

:"If you do not stop fidgeting, I will never finish pinning your hair/" Kagura complained.

Naraku grumbled " I do not see why I have to look like this. I thought that this was about gay pride. I do not see why I have to be the bride. I will not wear that" pointing to the tsunokakushi"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed " It would not be necessary if you were not a demon. We do have to hide your horns." She waved to Souta. It was his wedding. Time for him to take charge.

Souta sighed. He should have seen this coming. He wanted a traditional Shinto wedding performed by Ji-chan. His grandfather would never perform a ceremony between two men, grandson or no.

"Naraku, do you want to get married?

" Yes, but I thought we were making a statement."

"We are. The Japanese gay community is looking to us to lead the way down the aisle."

"Why do I have to be the bride?"

"Because if you are, the government will recognize our marriage. More importantly,Ji-chan will only marry us if you are a woman. I love you and want to marry you now. This is the only way."

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch. . Kagome cried when she saw Naraku in her mothers' shiromaku, though several guests remarked that Naraku had a lot of nerve wearing white.

The vows were said, cups of sake were passed and rings were exchanged. Even Naraku was touched when Souta whispered that he had made him the happiest man on the face of the world.

They made a statement for the gay community of Japan. When they met their friends at the wedding reception,they would all be loud and proud.


	24. Doing Lunch

Title Doing Lunch

Author landofthekwt

Rating K+

Prompt Prey (Unsung Heroes)

Genre Hero Sandwich

Word Count 245

POV Moryoumaru

Warning Character Death

Summary Naraku absorbs Moryomaru

He was stunned. At the moment of triumph his victory had been snatched away from him. His short life had flashed before his eyes. He saw the truth for the first time. He was nothing but raw material for Naraku's body.

All this time Akago had been deluding him into believing that he was important. That he would replace Naraku. Kanna had told him that he had a soul. He was a real person not Akago's armor.

All his sympathy for Akago vanished the instant the baby tried to flee the moment Naraku threatened. He had never been anything to Akago, but armor to protect him from Naraku. His only satisfaction was that Akago would be joining him in oblivion.

All his efforts had been in vain. One minute he had been the king of the world. The next he was nothing but Narkau's next meal. His plans and Akago's plans had been foreseen when they were created.

Naraku had simply wanted to add him to his body. Everything he had done. All the plans he had made had been to add to Naraku's body. He was nothing. but a hollow shell whose life was meaningless.

His consciousness faded as he was absorbed by Naraku. In his last moments he screamed out in anger and frustration. What am I? Who am I? Why am I here?

As if in answer to his questions. Naraku laughed as he digested the last piece of Moryoumaru.

" You are lunch."


	25. Fatal Attraction

Title Fatal Attraction

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Fatal (Inuyasha Fan Fic #23

Genre A Fate Worse than Death

Word Count 248

Paiiring Naraku/Kikyou

Warning Character Death - Naraku/Kikyou

Summary As Naraku dies all he can think of is Kikyou

Kagome was taunting him. Laughing at him "The Jewel did not grant your wish, did it?" All Naraku could see was Kikyou smirking at him from behind Kagome and sticking out her tongue at him.. They knew that the Jewel had not granted his wish for the heart of Kikyou and they were throwing it back in his face.

Inuyasha was cutting him apart with Meidou Tessaiga Bakusaiga was roaring toward him. Devouring his body faster than it could regenerate. All he could hear was Kikyou lovingly whispering in his ear telling him that when he died he would be sent to a place where he would never see her again..

Kagome's arrow pierced the heart of the Jewel effectively dooming him. All he could feel was the sweet caress of Kikyou's cold hands ripping out his heart from his chest.. When he reclaimed his human heart to kill Kikyou, he had forgotten that it could break. She had his heart, but he would never have hers. Greedily, she sucked out his very soul separating him from the body which had been built to kill her.

All hope faded when he saw her ascending into the clouds. The pit began to open to receive him and he knew that hell was being forever separated from his Kikyou. Her mouth opened to speak to him. He strained to hear those last sweet words from his beloved. What he heard would sting for eternity.

" I WIN!"


	26. The Martyr's Mirror

Title The Martyr's Mirror

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Mirror( Unsung Heroes)

Genre Death Wishes

Word Count 297

POV Byakuya

Warning Character Death

Summary Byakuya ponders what Kanna's death means to him

Collecting glass shards was just disgusting knowing where they came from, but the order came from Naraku and Byakuya had not disobeyed such an order yet. It felt like he was collecting Kanna's bones.

Nothing was sacred to Naraku. The order certainly did not surprise Byakuya. "Pick up the pieces of Kanna, her mirror and the mirror monster and bring them to me"

He had been idle while Kanna had walked blithely to her death. Wondering what he would do in similar circumstance. He had seen Naraku's ruthlessness. Kanna had been ordered to blow herself up knowing she would do so.

He did not understand how she could not feel. Didn't she care what happened? Was she simply a automaton who blindly obeyed Naraku orders without question?

What would he have done differently if he were Kanna? He had already heard the story of Kagura his predecessor. Naraku had set her free only to kill her. There was no escape from Naraku only death.

In Kanna's fate he saw his own fate. Someday Naraku would ask him to die. Would he try to run away like Kagura? Would he turn on Naraku like Akago? Would he walk into oblivion like Kanna? In the end it seemed to make no difference. All signs pointed to his death.

Would anyone care if he died? Naraku wouldn't. More than likely he would die doing something for Naraku. The Inutachi and Sesstachi hated him simply because he was Naraku's incarnation.

Since it made no difference what he did, he might as well enjoy himself during his short stay on the planet. Now he understood Kanna. She had foreseen everything. Nothing could be altered or changed. One simply had to accept one's fate and go when it was time to go.


	27. Call Me

Title Call Me

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

I Prompt #2B (ib4y)

Word Count 400

Warning Obscene Phone Calls

Summary Kagome receives an obscene phone call in the feudal era

The sound of Moonlight Densetsu rang throughout the forest. The Inutachi instantly sprang to their weapon ready positions. Seeing nothing, but still hearing the music Shippou hopped over to Kagome's bag. Sure enough the music was coming from her bag.

"Kagome. Your bag is playing music."

"Huh."

"Listen"

Kagome shook her head. That was her ringtone, but who could be calling her here. Her mother had bought her a cell phone after she discovered that all her friends had one, but she did not. She must have forgotten to take it out of the bag before returning to the feudal era. The question remained who could be calling her here.

Taking the cell phone out of the bag, Kagome stared at the phone before pressing talk. No number was showing.

"Moshi Moshi" Dead air.

"Moshi Moshi" The sound of heavy breathing could be heard at the other end.

"Who's there" Again there was dead air.

"Listen, I am hanging up now"

" I am not wearing any pants"

"What?"

":I am not wearing any pants"

"What kind of pervert are you?"

" The kind that likes girls in short green skirts"

Kagome blanched "I don't know who you are, but I do not appreciate perverts who get their kicks out of making obscene phone calls"

" I can see you."

"What? Where are you?"

"You are leaning over that bag. I can see something pink covering your bottom. There is a cat and the words say " Hello Kitty."

Kagome's face reddened. "Look I am hanging up now. If you call me again. I will have the police trace your call."

"Do you like tentacle sex?"

"Naraku?"

"You are virgin, aren't you."

"How would you know that?"

"All mikos are. I love their taste. Their purity is a real turnon."

"I am hanging up now."

"I could be your first. Once you have had Naraku, everyone else is second best."

Click

The opening theme to Sailor Moon began to play. Kagome in frustration asked Inuyasha to smash the cell phone since he had experience in destroying things. The cell phone was beyond recognition.

Naraku stared at Kanna's mirror. Making obscene calls was addictive. Who could he call next?"

"Get a hold of Kikyou.".


	28. A New Wrinkle

Title A New Wrinkle

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Wrinkle

Word count 250

Warning none

Summary The beginning of a beautiful friendship

Byakuya looked at Naraku. He had all the shards. Rin was lying in the cave as a hostage. Magetsuhi was still alive. Victory was at hand. It was Miller time.

"So what now, boss?"

Naraku gave Byakuya a sardonic smile and tossed him a scroll. Byakuya stared at the writing in disbelief.

"So we all die."

"Yep, why do you think I have been putting off the completion of the Jewel as long as I have

Why do you think I helped Inuyasha and Moryomaru. How do you think that they were always able to get out of my traps . Why do you think I never absorbed the Jewel."

"What's different now?"

"The Jewel is complete. There's no way out. I am doomed to fight Kagome inside the Jewel for eternity."

Byakuya stared at Naraku for a minute. A side kick does what his boss tells him assuming that everything would work out in the end. Now he knew they were all doomed. They needed to think outside the box.

"I'm thinking Bolivia."

"Why Bolivia? "

" Because we could be gods there. Best of all. No Kagome, No Sesshoumaru. No Inuyasha. No Miroku. No Sango."

"But the Jewel wants..."

:"The Jewel wants you dead."

"Good point. What do we do about Rin, the Jewel and Magetsuhi?"

"Forget them and get the hell out of here"

"Bolivia.. You say "

"Just you and me boss."


	29. Kikyou's Last Waltz

Title Kikyou's Last Waltz

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt I 2 (b) (ib4y)

Pairing Naraku/Kikyou

Word Count 419

Warning Character death

Summary Naraku contemplates the death of an old friend

He couldn't have planned their date better. Kikyou was his at last. Only his. In his arms where she had always belonged. Sure, Mirkou Sango and Kouga might try to interrupt, but they were insignificant. Like flies on the wall. He could squash them anytime he wanted.

Best of all no Inuyasha. Onigumo had been so happy when the boy had been nailed to the tree by Kikyou. It had been his dream come true. The worst day of his life had been the moment that bitch Kagome had released Inuyasha. Nothing had gone right since. The boy kept interfering with his plans for Kikyou.

But not anymore. Kikyou was here now. She would die in his arms and be his forever. They would spend her last moments together. When she breathed her last it would be with him. That had been his mistake. She had always escaped him before. Into the fire. Into the miasma.

His best efforts had been wasted because he had not been with her at the end. This time would be different. He would not run off. He would not shove her away. He would be brave and stay with her to the end giving her hope that someday they would be together forever.

They had spent time together, but never like this. He had never been gentle with her before. A claw here slashing her from her shoulder to her heart. A tentacle there ripping her in the same place. A shove in the miasma. All his best moments seemed to end that way.

This time would be different. He would monopolize her time. As she faded he would be last thing she would see. His lips would last to touch hers. His arms would hold her until her body faded away into the mist.

He was half Japanese after all. Nothing says romance to the Japanese like a good death scene. Vowing eternal love as they die together. The virginal woman glad that her lover came to be with her at the end.

His visions of a romantic death were interrupted by Kikyou's caustic words " You better hurry up and kill me because Inuyasha and Kagome are on the way to kick your butt."

Damn that Kikyou. She knew just how to ruin everything. The mood had been right. The moment had been right. They even had a romantic blood red sunset for her death scene. The damn bitch just had to ruin it for him every time. Rot in hell, Kikyou.


	30. Coping

Title Coping

Author lanofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Sour (Issekiwa 126)

Genre Gone with the Wind

Word Count 250

Warning Character death

Summary Naraku deals with Grief

A/N Kubler-Ross Model

Step 1. DENIAL Kagura wasn't really gone. He had released her back into the wind from which he had created her. He had given her the freedom she had always wanted Anytime he wanted to he could recreate her., so she wasn't really gone he was quiet he could still hear her scream

Step 2 ANGER It was Kagura'a own fault she was dead. She betrayed him at every turn. Tried to kill him She would not be missed. Good riddance. She was no better than Hakudoushi, Akago or Mouryomaru and deserved her fater Worse yet , after all the betrayal she had become selfless, giving herself up for Kohaku. Unforgivable

Step 3 BARGAINING He stared at Byakuya. He did not really need a spy, but creating him had assuaged some of the grief he felt toward Kagura. He promised Kagura that he would not repeat his treatment of her with Byakuya. Things would be different from now on.

Step 4 DEPRESSION. He was never sad. Never down. Yet he missed Kagura. Beating and threatening Byakuya was just not the same. He missed the thrill that hurting Kagura gave him He had no idea that it would hurt this much to kill Kagura. Perhaps he was hasty

Step 5 ACCEPTANCE Kagura was gone and not coming back. In her place he had created Byakuya . Nice, but no Kagura. There was no fire in the boy. No rebellion. He missed Kagura, but he now accepted her death and moved on.


	31. Heart on Her Sleeve

Title Heart on her Sleeve

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Sleeve (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 250

Genre Women in Chains

Warning none

Summary Kagura decides to hide her heart away

Hanging in chains being touched by Naraku's tentacles, his face so close to hers that she could feel his horrid stench on her face, she had begged, groveled and pleaded for her life.

She had seen what was in the basement. The body parts which made up Naraku. The whole picture had been too gruesome as was Naraku's threat. She would lose her identity and become part of that writhing mass of youkai which made up Naraku.

She had been so close. Kouga's shards had seemed like the perfect opportunity to escape or kill Naraku herself. But she had failed. Failed to kill Kouga, failed to kill Naraku, failed to kill Inuyasha

Her biggest failure was Sesshoumaru's complete rejection of her. She had pinned all her hopes on him. . She had wrongly called him a coward instead of herself

Now she was in worse shape. Chained to wall in Naraku's basement. If she had another chance things would be different. Naraku would be watching. There would not be another chance. She would have to patient and bide her time collecting information

Someday she would be able to kill Naraku. She would show Sesshoumaru that she did not need to depend on anyone else to kill Naraku. Hanging on the wall she had time to reflect. Her problem was that she had always worn her heart on her sleeve. She would have to plot in secret until the day when her heart was her own


	32. She's Not There

Title She's Not There

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Genre Hurt/Comfort

Word Count 627

Character Kanna

Prompt P-Prompt #7: "Those who suffer the most, cry out the least." Aesop

Warning Character Death

Summary Kanna plans for her death

Naraku had told her that she was nothing. From the void she had been created, to the void she would return. Her body was Naraku's creation. Naraku had seen to it that she had no will of her own. She was a nonentity merely an automaton carrying out his will.

She did not think about the things that she did on Naraku's behalf. In her mirror she saw what would be. It did not matter she did, what Naraku did. The same pictures would always appear. Only one thing bothered her. She was never in picture. It was if she had never existed.

She saw Naraku being born, growing powerful and eventually dying. It would do no good to tell Naraku because nothing he could do or so could change what she saw in her mirror. She suspected that he knew his own fate.

His death would not bring her sadness or happiness anymore than her own. She had no joy or sorrow No love or hate. She simply was or was she. Whenever, she looked in her mirror, the space where she should have been was void.

She could tell that she was there because people talked about her and around her as if she was not there. Her birth and death were both familiar to her. She had been Naraku's eldest. His experiment with the jewel to make something out of nothing.

Somehow he had failed when he made her. She was incomplete. Kagura might be the wind, but she was also a living breathing demon with a will of her own. She was simply void. Her form might appear to be a little girl, but it was merely a convenient place marker. A blank slate on which nothing had been written.

She had seen her death. When Naraku was finished with her she would simply be discarded. A broken mirror reflecting nothing just like her. Knowing the day of her demise, she had prepared for that day.

She did not have the will to stop her from destroying herself, but she could send a message to someone. A message in a bottle to tell someone that she had existed. That she was not simply void. She had wants, needs, and wishes and desires all unfulfilled and unsatisfied.

It was enough for her that Kagome would remember that she had wanted to live. Although she could not act on that wish because she did not have any will, she wanted someone to know her before she returned the void.

Naraku would think that she had walked mindlessly to her death, but someday he would know when he joined her in the void. Before her final battle she had sat in her tree and felt the wind against her. Knowing Kagura was free gave her hope that when she returned to the void she would be free again and not simply the nonentity that she had been in this life..

Her last message had been in an appropriate container. A shard of glass from her corporeal body. An image of the jewel with a light shining in the darkness. Her voice speaking clearly her words in Kagome's mind t

"The Light will kill Naraku."

It was not a message of revenge. She was void and had no need of revenge. It was the simple truth. Her mirror had always shown the truth. She did not do for Kagome or anyone else.

She did it because it bothered her that she was not in the picture. Always a void in her mirror. Always a nonentity To the end she fought against her nonexistence even as she returned to the void. Someone would remember her when she was gone. That was enough for her


	33. Pattern Lock

Title Pattern Lock

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Pattern (Inuyasha Fanfic)

Word Count 250

Warning Violence

Summary Naraku learns not a lesson about losing one's head.

Kagura stared at the gruesome scene before her. A slimy mess where a monster had slithered out of one of the many vats in the room had died and a headless human lay on the floor.

She spied Naraku's headless body lying near the dead monster. Could he finally be dead? That was probably too much to hope for. Just when she thought that she was free, she heard his voice.

"Clean up this mess and get Kanna to put my head back on my body."

Cursing, Kagura set about putting Humpty Dumpty back together again. She was not a maid. Why did she have clean up the incarnations which had nerve to take his head off.?

Kanna was summoned to reattach his head. Kagura watched in awe as head reattached to the body. Too bad they could not just keep him as a head. She could think of a million things to do with a head.

When she was done Naraku looked in her mirror to make sure that everything was in its proper place. When he was satisfied, he walked out of the room to address his lords. The cry of "Monster Monster" could be heard as the Lords scattered before him.

Kagura looked at Kanna. "Did you realize that his head was on backwards?"

For a moment Kagura could have sworn that Kanna's mouth twitched upward, but then when she looked back Kanna wore the same blank expression she always had. She must have been mistaken. Kanna never smiled.


	34. Off With Her Head

Title Off With Her Head

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Word Count 250

Warning reference to extreme violence

Summary Hakudoushi advocates a direct approach to Tekkei (Iron Chicken)

A/N always wanted to play with the dialogue between Scott and Dr. Evil

Hakudoushi stared out at the giant chicken eating the poisonous bugs. He had read the plan and knew his part in it. Not enough killing on his part. The plan was so convoluted. It all depended on getting Kagome to come to the place where the Iron Chicken was killed and riding the blood into the next world. What if Kagome simply refused to follow him? The plan would fail.

If it was up to him, he would simply grab Kagome, kill the damned chicken and force Kagome to show them where the last shard was. Simple, direct and to the point. But no, they had to feed the chicken the poison bugs. Offer Princess Abi a solution to the problem by killing every villager in the vicinity to fill the bird with blood and then cutting off its head.

This was the fourth attempt to reach the other side. They had killed priests, gone to the mountain of fire. Not that he didn't have faith in Naraku. If this chicken's blood was the key they should have simply killed it in the first place.

Hakudoshi looked at Naraku "Why can't I simply grab Kagome and kill the Iron Chicken? Why do we have to go through this charade.? I take my scythe and chop off its head...What could be simpler than that?"

Naraku simply smiled and shook his head. Hakudousi just did not get it. There was more to being a villain than simply achieving your goal.


	35. Beware the Ides of March

Title Beware the Ides of March

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt March (ib4y)

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Naraku ponders his own betrayal which he set in motion

Naraku smiled when Hakudoushi asked if he knew that Kagura was a traitor. Of course he knew he watched everything she did through Kanna's mirror. He had seen her plotting with Kohaku and attacking Goryoumaru.

What was funny was Hakudoush So adamant about Kagura's treason when he was plotting all the time on his won. He and Akago were already plotting to use Goryoumaru's body as fodder for Moryomaru.

Hakudoushi and Akago were about to openly revolt against him by freeing Goryoumaru. They were greedy. Didn't they see that he had been feeding Goryoumaru the demons which were lured to the temple by the Rakuen? Not nearly as bright as they thought they were.

When Hakudoushi asked him whether he knew that Kagura was a traitor, he told him that he had one last job for her. That job was as jailor of Goryoumaru. Knowing Kagura she would see that she had not choice but to betray him and release Goryoumaru when Hakudoush asked her to do so.

She really had no choice. If she betrayed Naraku, he would kill her. If she did not betray him, Hakudoushi would kill her. He was counting on her betraying him since that was exactly what he wanted her to do. Once Moryomaru was freed, he could absorb demons that he could later use.

He just loved when a plan came together. All these parties betrayed him thinking they were acting on their own when they were actually doing exactly what he wanted them to do. He looked up from the mirror to Kanna. The void demon had no will. She wanted to save Kagura, but could not help herself from showing Kagura's betrayal.

"You would never betray me, would you Kanna" but looking at Kanna was just like into the abyss


	36. Ding Dong the Witch Is Dead

Title Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Problem Solved (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 250

Warning character death

Summary Naraku ponders Kikyou's demise at Mt Hakurei

He gloated as he stared into the abyss. All his planning had finally come to fruition. Kikyou was dead. No longer could she laugh in his face and claim that he could not harm her as she had that day when she stormed into his castle. Lucky for him she had supplied the key to killing her. If the heart which loved Kikyou was no longer present in his body. Onigumo could no longer protect her from him.

That day he had vowed that she would die. His creatures might be able to touch her, but he could if he could just remove that heart from his body. It had not been an easy task. He had been forced to hijack Mount Haukeri, and hide behind a saint's barrier in order to have the time to remove his feeling for Kikyou, but he had done it. The proof was the flotsam inside Mount Hakurei .At least he did not have to feel anything for Kikyou anymore. Those days were gone.

He sighed. In some ways he had hoped she would put up more of a fight. Instead, she had simply fallen into the abyss without putting up any resistance. It made the effort he had gone to get rid of her seem hardly worth it. He felt cheated. His victory hollow Kikyou had not even acknowledged what he had done nor properly appreciated the new body that he had constructed to defeat her. Even in death Kikyou had escaped him again.


	37. A Reason to Hate

Title A Reason to Hate

Author landofthekwt

Prompt P-25 "An eye for an eye will make the whole world blind." attributed to Gandhi

Rating K

Warning none

Summary Naraku reflects the completion of the Jewel

He cackled as he stared into the Jewel. The reflections in the darkened gem revealed the pain of each of the persons involved in the history of the Jewel. He reveled in their pain. Exalted in their pain. In return they hated him even more.

It was this hate that fed the Jewel. Its darkness was that hate. Every time he did something to Kohaku, Sango hated him. Every time he did something to Sango, Miroku hated him. With Inuyasha if he harmed Kikyou or Kagome the hate increased.

The hate strengthened the Jewel. Without it the forces of good within the Jewel had a chance. Now they had none. With Kikyou's light gone, only the forces of darkness could manifest themselves.

Kikyou o Kikyou. She once had purified the Jewel and had dreamed of doing so again. Now she was nothing but dust. It hurt to lose her. Her hatred of him had been so calculating. He delighted in destroying the woman that part of him loved. because he knew that Onigumo's hatred of him for killing Kikyou also fed the Jewel.

Even Sesshoumaru's wrath brought him pleasure. He pretended to be so cool. Pretended that killing Naraku was like stepping on a fly. Yet each time he showed his face in Naraku's presence it was due to the fact that Rin was there dangled just beyond his reach.

Killing brought the greatest hatred. Seeing his comrades murdered almost drove Kouga mad. Watching Kikyou die almost took the life from Inuyasha. Killing Kohaku nearly drove Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome over the edge. If not for Kikyou's light bringing him back to life.

Now he had them where he wanted. Inside the Jewel, he could kill them whenever he wanted to. At the same time he could bring them back to life hating him even more. At least until the Jewel told him that it was enough.

He was not sure what the Jewel's plan was, he just knew that he was not part of it. In the end he would die without being granted his wish for the heart of Kikyou. He knew that the Jewel had big plans for him. When he died, he will return to the Jewel awaiting Kagome's fatal wish.

Then they would start all over again. Repeating what Midoriko and the youkai had done for the past several hundred Jewel promised that Naraku and Kagome would fight forever inside of the Jewel. Neither getting its wish. Naraku for Kikyou. Kagome for Inuyasha.

Instead they would have only each other for eternity. He wanted to hate Kagome for making the wrong wish. He wanted to blame the Jewel for not granting his wish for the heart of Kikyou, but he had no one but himself to blame. After all he had killed Kikyou twice not the Jewel.

His laughter spread throughout the Jewel. It seemed to banish some of the darkness that hate spread throughout the Jewel. No reason to allow the Jewel to win so easily. Knowing what he did about the Jewel, he had plenty of reason to hate it, but he knew that if he did the Jewel would finally be complete and he would be its prisoner instead of its master.


	38. Naraku's Bad Day

Title Naraku's Bad Day.

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Highlight

Word Count 235

Warning none

Summary Naraku and Onigumo have bad days

It was to be the highlight of his day. Kikyou ruined his last peep show by laughing at him and telling him that he pursued her because Onigumo controlled his heart. She mocked him by telling him that he could not kill her because of Onigumo's affection for her.

The bitch had been right. No matter what he did he could not remove Onigumo's heart from his body. So long as that detested person was part of even he would be unable to kill Kikyou. Instead the lovesick fool would force him again and again to spy on Kikyou at the temple.

His creation of the giant soul eater had been a brilliant stroke. Kikyou would be dead without him ever raising his hand against her. He decided to treat himself to watching Kikyou's demise and relish every minute. To his dismay, instead of the monster killing Kikyou, Inuyasha saved her

It hurt Naraku listening to Kikyou tell Inuyasha how Onigumo prevented him from hurting her. It was much worse for Onigumo to watch Inuyasha hold Kikyou in his arms while she told him that no man but him would ever touch a hair of her head.

Naraku angrily ordered the mirror closed. At last something he and Onigumo agreed on. They could not stand the sight of Kikyou in Inuyasha's arms. Something had to be done. The bitch would never ruin his


	39. Torn Apart

Title Torn Apart

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Tooth and Claw

Word Count 250

Warning violence

Summary Naraku holds himself together

As he stared at the Jewel, he reveled in the blood on his claws. So many voices inside him screaming to be heard. From the Jewel. From Onigumo. From the countless youkai which combined to form his body.

The youkai wanted him to rend Kikyou With fang and claw they would devour her now. Revenge for the countless brethren she slaughtered without mercy as Guardian of the Jewel. They had the Jewel. Dispose of Kikyou and use it.

Onigumo was appalled. He had wanted Kikyou and the Jewel. Been willing to give his life to this end. Now that beloved was mortally wounded, he would never be able to have the woman he desired..

As Naraku picked up the Jewel, its urges tugged at him, He could not simply take the Jewel. The Jewel was telling him that he must wait until the miko made a wish on the Jewel..

Already he could feel the darkening of the Jewel. His words and actions as Inuyasha had caused Kikyou to feel betrayed by him. Once he betrayed Inuyasha as Kikyou they would be ready for the final showdown. Onigumo would be happy to see Inuyasha die by Kikyou's hand. The youkai would be happy when he devoured Kikyou..

Only when all this was done would his master, the Jewel be happy. So many masters to satisfy. He could only hope that the Jewel would allow him some small measure of peace from the voices inside of him tearing him apart.


	40. Not A Team Player

Title Not A Team Player

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Team Player (inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 350

Warning none

Summary Kagura decides to save Kohaku

She had been in an impossible situation from the moment she was born. Deprived of her freedom. Forced to live under the threat of death by Naraku who held her heart Chained when she tried to escape.

She knew that Naraku was toying with her. Knowing that she would betray him the first chance she got. Kanna had told her once that she should not go against Naraku's wishes, but she had foolishly ignored that advice

Instead, she schemed behind Naraku's back. Always looking for someone to kill Naraku be it Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. Anyone to free her. She knew that she needed someone to save her because she could not save herself.

She now realized that Naraku gave her her last task knowing that she would betray him. He wanted to Moryomaru to escape, absorb youkai and capture jewel shards. Why she did not know? All she knew was that Naraku forced her to betray him.

Now that she was on Moryomaru's team she was faced with the worst dilemma of her life. She was to kill Kohaku and take his jewel shard How could she do that to the only person who had ever been nice to her in her life?

Naraku used her and threatened her. Moryomaru used her and threatened her. All Kohaku did was trust her with his life. As she listened to his pathetic tale she realized that even though he wanted to die for what he had done, he was more worthy of life than she was.

She could not kill him merely to save her own life. Better he escape to live another day even if it cost her her life. For once in her life she was prepared to do something for someone other than herself. She might not be a team, but for once she was going to do the right thing.

She cursed. Such nobility was invariably fatal. Hopefully, the boy had the sense not to do anything stupid and allow Moryomaru to kill him. Otherwise, her sacrifice would be in vain.


	41. Catching More Flies With Honey

Title Catching More Flies With Honey

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Honey (Inuyasha fan Fic)

Word Count 232

Warning nudity sexually suggestive

Summary Naraku is caught in his own trap

Naraku beamed. How did he keep coming up with these brilliant ideas? Kagura glared at him from her position chained naked to the castle. Soon Sesshoumaru would be joining her.

He remembered Kagura telling him that you caught more flies with honey. She would never have dreamed that she would be the honey used to lure Sesshoumaru to his death.

What wonderful irony. He sent Kagura to kidnap Rin to lure Sesshoumaru into a trap. This time he would use the daiyoukai's true love, Kagura to finish him.

Kagura had at last proved useful. She had always been plotting behind his back to kill him. At least her death would bring him the head of her lover, Sesshoumaru.

He would never have realized the depth of her treachery until Kanna showed her the clandestine trysts that Kagura and Sesshoumaru were having. At least Kanna had always been true to him. He would miss her when it became her time to sacrifice herself for him.

Things went better than the pair could have hoped for. Chaining Kagura to the walls of the castle meant that Naraku had to come out from behind his barrier to ambush Sesshoumaru.

The battle was short and swift. Naraku never stood a chance. Kagura awaited her champion to give his just reward. Seeing her all Sesshoumaru could think of was that he had suddenly developed a taste for honey.


End file.
